


It's Tough to be a God

by IPurpleLife, Pachinko_Lessons_101



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Faan and Foo are Ranboo's halves, Inspiration comes from the Blue Sonder AU!!!, No shipping minors please that's gross - Freeform, Only platonic affection here - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPurpleLife/pseuds/IPurpleLife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachinko_Lessons_101/pseuds/Pachinko_Lessons_101
Summary: Follow along as Faan and Foo, two teens with a hidden past, figure out themselves with each other
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Ranboo, Phil Watson & Ranboo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	1. The Beginning

Not many years ago, two gods lived in tandem. One had short black hair, their name was White, while the other had long white hair, their name was Black. The two rarely got along, but they came to an agreement when it came to humans. White would allow them to live and Black would allow them to die. Neither of them expected the humans to turn on them.

With Black dead, their golden blood smeared on the hands of the pesky humans, White had no one to hold them back from slaughtering all those who dared hurt their cousin. 

Sadly, they were no match against the weapons the humans had created during their many years alone. White was forced to watch as Black faded into golden dust, and the silver dust of White joined them in the wind not long after.

Years went by before the dust settled in a small clearing surrounded by trees. There were bees buzzing and mulling around the many flowers before a head of short black hair slowly lifted from the grass. Beside the teen was another with short white hair, but he was sleeping peacefully. 

Glowing green eyes looked up to the blue sky with a confused smile. Everything here was peaceful, and he felt as though he was the safest as he had ever been, but why would he feel unsafe? As the teen looked at his dark hands, a soft groan sounded from beside him.

The other had woken up, and glowing red eyes met bright green.


	2. First Glance

Faan blinks slowly, caught by surprise. He blinks once. Twice. He rubs his eyes, and when the silvery figure doesn’t disappear, Faan starts to think that maybe he isn’t going crazy, and there really is a boy that looks like he came right out of an anime in front of him. 

At first, Faan can’t tell if he even is a living boy. Long of limb, with choppy silver hair, horns, and skin that’s such a blinding white that Faan has to squint to see clearly, he seems like a statue made of marble. 

But then the stranger moves. His eyes widen. 

_Wow_ , thinks Faan. _Those_ eyes.

They’re bright red in color, which in itself isn’t all that unusual. But what makes them interesting is that there aren’t any pupils. Only red. Even the sclera is scarlet, just a few shades darker than the other part. 

They glow, too, letting off a soft rosy light that illuminates the tips of the boy’s pointed ears and the hood of his sweater. 

Faan is snapped out of his thoughts when said boy suddenly jumps and scrambles back with a shout. 

"Whoa! What the--!?" The boy’s loud voice hurts Faan’s ears. He flinches, ears twitching.

A few bees give a little annoyed buzz at the sudden violent disturbance of the peace. That doesn’t deter Marble Boy-- as Faan has dubbed him-- and he continues to shriek and shout and generally make a fool of himself.

“AAAAA!!!” Marble Boy scoots as far away from Faan as he can go, until his back hits a tree trunk. “What the heck are you!?”

The black-haired boy winces, rubbing his ears in an attempt to cure the ringing.

“Y-You’ve got, like, obsidian skin!! And horns and pointy ears and FREAKY EYES ARE YOU THE DEVIL!?!?” 

Faan hisses, more in annoyance and confusion than in anger. He tries to talk to Marble Boy but the closer he gets, the louder the yelling. “Stop,” he tries. But his voice is too quiet to be heard. He clutches his head _Oh, Nox, make it stop!!_

He curls into himself, pressing his ears flat against his head as a last resort. 

Eventually, Marble Boy seems to calm down. Maybe it’s the peaceful aura of the closed-in clearing. Maybe it’s because Faan isn’t making any obvious attempts to attack him. Either way, the terror in the other boy’s eyes gradually dims and his gaze becomes more curious than frightened.

Faan slowly lowers his hands once Marble Boy stops. He keeps his gaze firmly fixed on the ground, not wanting to trigger him again. When he does look back over, Marble boy’s knees are pulled to his chest. Eyes half-lidded as if he's trying not to fall asleep.

Faan can relate to that. Though the noise had sharpened his senses and cleared his mind somewhat, he still feels a little muzzy. 

Marble boy’s eyes trail up to meet his, once again. “…” he looks like he’s thinking deeply. It’s such a contrast from his earlier hollering self, that Faan isn’t sure whether he’s amused or annoyed.

“Who are you?” 

Faan averts his gaze. Who is he? That’s a good question. His nose wrinkles a little bit as he wracks his brain in an attempt to find an answer. “My… um, my memories are fuzzy.”

Shyly he looks up again. “But, I-I think my name is Faan?” There’s silence as the frosty-haired boy tries to process this.

He scratches his neck. An awkward habit, maybe? “Faan.” 

For some reason when he says his name Faan feels something warm in his gut. 

“Hey, I, uh...“ Marble boy looks sheepish now. “Sorry for yelling at you. I’m just,” he gestures around at the trees. “Confused, I guess.”

Faan nods, silently accepting his apology. The wind rustles, tugging at both boys’ hoodies and hair. 

“My name is Foo.” 

Surprised, Faan gives a small smile. Foo. He tests the word out in his head. It has a nice sound, a nice feel. The warm feeling intensifies, just a little. 

“Nice to meet you, Foo.”

Foo smiles then, too. And the breeze comes back, washing over both of them, filling Faan to the brim with a satisfied feeling. 

Foo’s black hoodie rustles as he adjusts his posture to sit closer to Faan. He clears his throat, and then voices what they both seem to be feeling. “Funny… I feel like I know you.”

Faan fiddles with a piece of grass. “Me too,” he whispers, not wanting to ruin the emotion of the moment.

 _Why is there so much emotion_ , he wonders, not for the first time since he'd woken up. _Why do I feel so safe? I’ve just met this boy, and yet…_ His thoughts trail off.

Foo frowns. “But I _don’t_ know you. I’ve never seen you before in my life--” He pauses, screwing his eyes shut as if trying to recall a very distant memory. “--At least, I think I’ve never seen you before.”

Faan’s throat feels dry. All of the awkward pauses are really starting to get to him.

All he can do is nod. 

The other boy seems to take that as a yes. More awkward silence. Faan watches the sun start to touch the ground, slowly dying the sky amber.

Foo follows his gaze. “But maybe we do know each other.”

Faan blinks, looking at him in confusion. “Huh?”

He nods and crosses his arms. “I mean, there’s no other reason for us to feel this way.” Grinning, he continues. “I get nothing but good feelings from you so--”

He stops when Faan raises an eyebrow.

Foo blushes. “Hey! In my defense, you were a pretty freaky sight to wake up to.”

Faan giggles. It’s a floaty, tinkling sound. “You don’t exactly look normal either,” he counters.

“What?” Foo blinks and then looks down at his hands. “I don’t?” 

He stares for a little and then shakes his head, as if shooing a thought away. “But that’s besides the point.”

The sky is a pretty pink color now. The bees drift away towards their hives. They look like lazy yellow specks in the light of the sunset.

“Anyways,” Foo continues, sounding a little flustered. “I don’t get any bad feelings from you, so we’re probably friends or something. We just don’t remember.”

Faan feels his cheeks start to warm and that satisfied feeling from before is more present than ever. He shyly smiles. “Oh.” The sunset gets redder and redder. "That makes sense."

Foo’s cheeks are softly brushed the same color as the sky. He stands up, stretches, and dusts off his pants. He scans the trees surrounding them, looking from the crimson clouds to the cool darkness of the forest. 

“Well,” he says. “We can’t stay in this clearing forever.” Rather bluntly he continues. “It’s almost night, and I think we should find shelter before it gets too dark to see.”

Faan watches him. “We?” 

The silver-haired boy turns around and he gives Faan an incredulous look. “Were you not listening that whole time? I thought we figured out that we know each other.” He grins, then and there, and holds his hand out to Faan. 

His smile is wide and toothy, and as pearly white as the rest of him. “Are you coming or what, Faan?”

Strangely, a word materializes in his mind. It seems to float up from his very soul, and something in Faan jumps for joy. _Brother_ , he thinks. 

Then he beams, nods, and lets his bright-eyed friend pull him to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faan: *exists*  
> Foo: *demonic screaming*  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~  
> (Haha I'm not funny)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Well, it's finally here! Was it worth the wait? (Of like 2 days but who's counting) 
> 
> Probably not lmao, considering this is the first ever fanfiction I've been a part of-- I'm a huge noob. But working with Patches is a great opportunity for me to get better, and learn from one of the best. 
> 
> Stick with me for another chapter if you can-- and then you'll get to read the super good stuff (Patches is writing 4-5 and oh man am I excited) :D
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! Whether it be to compliment, criticize or just to chat, we love 'em all. And, uh, leave kudos if you want? And stuff? Thank you so much for reading!!! 💜💜💜💜
> 
> -Purp
> 
> (I am so sorry I have no idea how to write an ending note this is so incredibly awkward-- Patches h e l p)
> 
> Edit: there is no MUFFINY WAY THAT 4-PAGE GOOGLE DOC LOOKS SO SMALL WTH


End file.
